Marisol Gonzales
Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Jackie Cruz. She is best friends with Maritza Ramos (See Flaritza for more information). Personality Flaca is shown to be rather misinformed if not totally dim at times, genuinely believing in racial stereotypes, for example, she was told by her uncle that black people don't float due to "bone density". This leads to Maritza stating that her head is full of "caca" and Aleida referring to her as "Flacaca". However, she is also very intelligent, as is shown when she corrects the grammar of another inmate while putting together the prison newsletter. She is very outspoken and outgoing, as well as sarcastic. Flaca has a gothic appeareane, wearing black makeup and black clothing as seen in her flashbacks, and is obsessed with such bands as The Smiths and Depeche Mode. She is also somewhat aggressive, getting into a brawl with Taystee over a King Cone. Physical Appearance She commonly wears thick eyeliner and often has an unfilled teardrop drawn under her right eye - possibly indicating that she has either lost a loved one in prison, has attempted murder, is seeking revenge, or was at some point the bitch of a fellow prisoner (however, it may be that she just thinks it looks cool). Biography Before Litchfield Flaca was born in 1992. She grew up with a single mother, a seamstress. In high school, she sold fake LSD (made out of paper and water) to make money. One of her clients, Jason, reacted intensely to the "drugs" and jumped off the top of the school building while on his "high." She was then arrested for fraud and endangerment. Flaca has a boyfriend, Ian, who owns a Vespa, is referred to as "the king of molly" in New York, and is apparently very rich. Season One “Tit Punch” Flaca is first introduced into the series within this episode and is seen briefly in the rec room alongside fellow inmates Poussey and Taystee. Flaca becomes hostile when Taystee left her open ice cream in the freezer and the two begin to fight, the fight is eventually split up and officers enter soon after. “Imaginary Enemies” Flaca works in electrical, Luschek has her give an example to Piper on how the tools are withdrawn and deposited. She remains behind with the electrical crew and is seen listening to Caputo’s warning about the stolen tool, Mendez pats her down to assure she hasn’t attempted to hide it. “The Chickening” Flaca plays dominos with Aleida, Gloria and Maritza. The topic of conversation soon turns to the chicken which Red is searching for and how it may be used to smuggle drugs into prison, Maritza and Flaca both seem very interested in the potential money that could be made if they find said drugs and both leave the game in order to find the bird themselves. “WAC Pack” Flaca is seen briefly playing dominos with Maritza as Taystee enters bragging about her new found control over the television. The two later share a brief argument about which radio station they should listen to. The argument gets heated and the two get to their feet, as do many other inmates, as Healey enters. Both Flaca and Maritza begin to blame one another, with many inmates blaming each other in the commotion, Healey shouts again and decides to bring back the woman’s advisory council. Later at lunch the Latinos begin to talk about the council, Maritza plans to step forward and take the council role to represent them, with her main campaign slogan being “Vote for Maritza if you like pizza”. Many of the table's occupants laugh at her as she tries to defend her point, stating that the food is “American and shit”. Flaca corrects her, telling her its Italian and calls her a fucking idiot. Maritza asks if Flaca has anything better and she reveals she to plans to run for the position also. Maritza then mocks her stating her slogan would be “Vote for Flaca, Puta’s full of caca”. Flaca gets angry and goes to hit Maritza before Aleida manages to stop her. When giving her speech to the Latinos, Flaca proves very confident and popular among her peers; much to Maritza’s dismay. After the speeches are over, when the inmates begin to rap and dance, Flaca can be seen amongst the crowd enjoying herself as she watches her fellow inmates perform. Both Flaca and Maritza are very disappointed when it is discovered that Maria Ruiz was picked to represent them. “Bora Bora Bora” Flaca alongside Maritza, Cindy, Poussey and Suzanne all volunteer to scare young delinquents to hopefully prevent them from reoffending in later life and ending up in prison. Cindy and Flaca both intimidate a young offender named Rebecca, it seemingly works as she seems very frightened by the pair; the tour continues and Flaca with the other prisoners continue to scare the delinquents. After following the task assigned and scaring the children, Flaca can be seen supporting one of them as she leaves, saying that she knows that they are good kids and that she believes in them but is interrupted by screams as a disabled delinquent is attacked in the toilets by Pennsatucky. “Tall Men With Feelings” Flaca is seen briefly with Gloria and Maritza; they come to bring food to Tricia’s memorial gathering. Flaca mentions that although she didn’t talk to Tricia very much she always seemed nice and that she had a good vibe. “Can’t Fix Crazy” Flaca and Maritza both show-off their dancing skills to Sophia and Sister Ingalls in hopes of securing a part in the show, both of them seem surprised. Later in the day Flaca can be seen fulfilling her new role in the kitchen, preparing food with Maritza, Maria and Dayanara who states that preparing food together like they are is like Christmas at home. Flaca says that a different is that her uncle Fernando isn’t around to stick his hand down her pants, in Spanish. Daya asks her to speak English and Flaca instead tells her to learn Spanish. While in the kitchen Flaca and Maritza teach Daya a dance, she struggles and they offer to show her again before Bennett orders them to stop. Flaca tells him to lighten up as it is the holidays, but Bennett continues to remain cold. The pair walk away and Flaca mutters in Spanish that “Daya needs to tell her boyfriend to lighten up”. Daya becomes defensive stating that she knows some Spanish and that he is not her boyfriend, which annoys Bennett further, both Flaca and Maritza giggle as they watch the argument they had caused. When the tampered-with oven spurts out flames and lights Gina on fire, both Flaca and Maritza scream. Maritza quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and puts Gina out while Flaca shuts the oven door. Although Flaca and Maritza are not in the Christmas Pageant, they can be seen in the crowd watching. When Rosa/Joseph tells Lorna/Mary to lay down in the straw, Flaca calls out a sexual joke causing everyone in the audience to erupt into laughter. Bell shuts the girls up and scowls at Flaca and Maritza. After this Maritza states that they should’ve been up there and Flaca agrees. Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Kitchen Staff Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Electrical Workers Season Two In season two, she gets voted "Best Outfit" at the mock job fair "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". Later, she starts to work with Piper, Daya and Morello on the Prison Newsletter. Season Three After a work aptitude test, Flaca gets reassigned to work at the Whispers Lingerie factory in Litchfield. She believes this to be due to how well she performed on the test. This drives a wedge between her friendships with the other Latina women, who are all continuing to work in the kitchen ("Fake It Till You Fake It Some More"). Flaca is one of the inmates that agrees to wear panties for Piper to smuggle out of prison and sell. After finding a protest flyer by the discontent prison staff, Flaca decides to demand more incentive from Piper beyond Ramen noodle flavor packets. Piper obliges, offering to pay cash through a card on the outside to each of the inmates. After explaining the new payment system, Piper fires Flaca from her panty-smuggling operation. Flaca apologizes to Piper and begs for her job back, stating that she wants to help her mother who is sick. Piper reluctantly rehires Flaca but for a lower wage. Relationships Romantic *Maritza Ramos (kissed) *Ian (boyfriend, seen in flashback) Friends *Maritza Ramos (best friend) *Gloria Mendoza *Dayanara Diaz *Aleida Diaz *Cat (High school, before incarceration) Family *Theresa Gonzales (mother) *Marco (brother) *Pedro (brother) *Fernando (uncle) Memorable Quotes Gallery Marisolgrammar1.gif Tumblr n6uiubsIg81qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif 11667446 705993139506132 9052074107755999960 n.jpg Trivia *Flaca means skinny in Spanish. *Though the exact fate of the boy who took her fake LSD and then jumped off the school roof was not stated, he presumably survived. Had he died, then Flaca would have been convicted of first-degree murder under the "felony murder" doctrine, which states that any death that results (directly or indirectly) from committing a felony shall be charged as such. Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Kitchen Staff Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Electrical Workers